Beberapa Patah Kata dari Keith Gandor
by karasuhibari
Summary: Para manusia abadi berpikir kalau di dunia ini tidak mungkin ada hal yang lebih absurd dari keabadian mereka. Namun, Keith Gandor si pria tanpa seribu bahasa, berpikiran lain...


**.**

**.**

**Beberapa Patah Kata dari Keith Gandor**

~A Baccano! Fanfiction by karasuhibari~

Disclaimer: Baccano! By Ryohgo Narita

**WARNING**: Setting abad 21. **AR**, karena disini Tick Jefferson dianggap ikut meminum _Grand__ Panacea_ pada tahun 1930, makanya dia masih hidup, muda dan sehat di abad 21.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, mau kuceritakan kisah seram, tidak?"

Firo Prochainezo, seorang pemuda berambut pirang gelap dengan wajah yang nyaris selalu terlihat antusias, sedang duduk di depan bar sambil memainkan topi berwarna hijau lumut yang jadi kebanggaannya. Ia sedang bicara pada salah seorang teman masa kecilnya, Luck Gandor, yang sedang duduk di sekeliling sebuah meja bundar bersama dengan dua Gandor yang lain.

Tiga Gandor bersaudara itu sedang bermain poker.

"Aku tidak tahu kau masih menyukai cerita macam itu, Firo," kata Luck tanpa menoleh ke arah Firo. Matanya yang bersorot tajam dan dingin itu terpaku pada deretan kartu poker di tangannya. Segaris senyum tipis mengambang di wajah Luck—senyum itu, digabung dengan sorot dingin dari matanya menciptakan sebuah kesan bahwa siapapun tidak bisa main-main dengan pria satu ini. Sulit dipercaya kalau Firo berpendapat bahwa Luck adalah yang paling tidak cocok berada di dunia mafia dibanding kedua kakaknya, Berga dan Keith.

"Kurasa, para setan itu justru akan iri pada tubuh kita, haha! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa wajah semua _King_ ini kelihatan sama, hah?" kakak kedua Luck, Berga Gandor, menimpali ucapan Firo dengan mengacu pada kejadian di tahun 1930, dimana mereka resmi menjadi salah satu dari manusia abadi karena meminum _Grand Panacea_. Artinya, walaupun mereka ditembak atau kepala mereka dipenggal sekalian, mereka tidak akan mati. Mereka juga tidak bertambah tua. Hal ini terbukti dari fakta bahwa kini sudah memasuki abad ke-21, namun penampilan mereka sama sekali tidak berubah. Firo masih tetap seperti berumur 19 tahun, Luck masih seperti pria berusia 20 tahun pada umumnya, dsb.

"Kita sudah pernah membahas kenapa mereka kelihatan sama, kak"

Sementara itu, Keith Gandor—yang tertua dari tiga Gandor bersaudara—mengeluarkan kartunya dalam diam.

"Well, aku baru membaca manga dan tertarik dengan budaya ini. Kau tahu, ketika para pemuda berkumpul pada malam hari di musim panas, mereka menyalakan lilin lalu menceritakan kisah-kisah hantu. Satu lilin, satu cerita," kata Firo lagi.

Senyum tipis Luck bertambah lebar secara samar. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Firo akhir-akhir ini sedang hobi belajar bahasa asing, termasuk bahasa Jepang yang ia pelajari secara otodidak dari anime dan manga. Firo selalu antusias pada apapun yang menarik minatnya, dan ini hanyalah salah satu buktinya. Hanya saja, antusiasme itu kadang salah tempat. Saat ini bulan Januari di kota New York, jelas cuaca dingin di luar sana tidak cocok dengan suasana musim panas.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan saja. Kita lihat cerita seram macam apa yang bisa menakuti manusia abadi!" Berga menantang Firo dengan gayanya yang berapi-api. Tapi, meskipun pria yang bertubuh paling besar dan berwajah paling seram di antara saudara-saudaranya itu kedengaran bersemangat, faktanya, permainan pokernya sedang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Pria yang mewakili 'kekuatan' dari tiga bos Gandor itu sepertinya sudah hampir terbiasa dikalahkan oleh kakak dan adiknya.

Firo menanggapi tantangan Berga dengan seulas senyum sombong, "_Maa_~ Aku mau saja cerita, tapi aku perlu lilin, lho. Satu cerita, satu lilin 'kan"

"Mr. Tick! Mr. Tick!" Luck memutar tubuhnya sedikit untuk memanggil seseorang. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria berambut pirang terang mengintip dari balik sebuah pintu kayu. Pintu kayu itu terletak di pojok ruangan besar tempat Gandor bersaudara dan Firo berada. Ruang besar itu sendiri berada di basement sebuah bar jazz, sehingga suara jazz yang samar-samar terdengar bertabrakan dengan suara berisik dari radio tua yang ada di balik pintu kayu.

Pria pirang yang muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa sebuah gunting besar itu berkata, "Ya, tuan Luck? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Senyum lebar terpampang di wajah pria yang dipanggil Mr. Tick itu. Senyum itu terlihat ramah sekaligus mengerikan, apalagi ditambah dengan fakta bahwa Mr. Tick tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah gunting berlumuran darah. Mr. Tick adalah anak buah Gandor yang dipekerjakan oleh Luck sebagai 'pengurus' orang-orang yang menjadi musuh keluarga Gandor (alias tukang siksa). Gunting itu hampir bisa menjelaskan penyiksaan macam apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Mr. Tick.

"Kau punya lilin? Firo disini membutuhkannya untuk sesi cerita seram"

"Oh, aku suka cerita seram. Apalagi yang banyak darahnya," Mr. Tick berkomentar sambil menghilang di balik pintu lagi, "Tunggu sebentar, kurasa aku punya beberapa"

Bahkan Firo bisa melihat dari celah pintu bahwa ada seseorang yang baru saja melewati sesi 'penyiksaan' dari Mr. Tick dalam ruangan di balik pintu kayu itu. Orang itu terlihat seperti onggokan daging sapi—berlumuran darah dan kelihatan tidak bernyawa.

"Itu siapa? Pecandu?" tanya Firo tanpa pikir panjang.

Luck bahkan tidak mengalami perubahan ekspresi saat menjawab, "Ya, seorang pecandu"

"Dia sedang _high_ saat memutuskan untuk menggorok leher adikku! Kurasa dia terlalu teler untuk paham akibat dari perbuatannya!" sahut Berga dengan berapi-api.

Firo hanya menggumamkan 'oh' kecil. Tidak jarang seorang pecandu mencoba untuk merampok seseorang demi membeli obat-obatan. Mereka juga tidak segan melukai, atau bahkan membunuh orang yang mereka rampok. Entah kenapa, jumlah para pecandu itu makin banyak akhir-akhir ini. Firo sendiri pernah beberapa kali berurusan dengan percobaan perampokan sekaligus pembunuhan oleh para pecandu itu.

"Aku hampir kehabisan, ternyata. Kuharap tiga batang sudah cukup," Mr. Tic keluar sambil menutup pintu kayu itu beberapa saat kemudian. Ia mengantarkan lilin-lilin itu pada Luck dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah selesai dengan orang itu. Selanjutnya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya, tuan Luck?"

Luck menerima lilinnya, kemudian meminta tolong pada salah seorang anak buah Gandor di ruangan itu untuk mencari wadah dan menyalakannya. Dalam proses itu, Luck mengatakan, "Buang saja. Lakukan seperti biasa"

"Dengan senang hati, tuan Luck"

Firo beranjak dari tempat duduknya di depan bar ke sebuah kursi kayu tidak jauh dari Luck. Ia menyeret kursi itu dan memposisikannya sehingga ia kini duduk di antara Luck dan Berga, dengan sebatang lilin yang sudah menyala diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja. "Kalian siap?" tanyanya dengan wajah mistis.

"Kalau ceritamu membuat kami berhenti main poker, kau menang," kata Berga dengan penuh percaya diri. Tentu saja kalimat yang ini juga dibalas Firo dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sementara itu, Keith masih berkonsentrasi pada kartunya dalam hening.

"Mr. Tick, kau mau bergabung untuk mendengar cerita Firo?" tanya Luck pada sosok Mr. Tick yang baru saja keluar lagi dari balik pintu kayu, setelah Mr. Tick kembali kesana sebentar untuk meninggalkan gunting besar kesayangannya.

"Mungkin nanti. Aku perlu ke toilet dulu, jadi kalian bisa mulai duluan tanpa aku," Mr. Tick melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu pergi. Seringai lebarnya tetap saja terlihat mengerikan walau gunting besar itu tidak ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah," Firo menggosok-gosok tangannya, "Kejadian ini terjadi waktu aku sedang jalan-jalan sendirian…,"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Saat itu, salju sedang turun dengan lebat. Ah, coret itu, kenapa aku harus jalan-jalan waktu salju sedang turun? Pasti dingin sekali.

(Luck: "Ini ceritamu, Firo. Terserah kau saja")

Jadi, aku berjalan malam-malam di kota. Saat itu gelap, dan aku sangat kesal gara-gara seorang pecandu yang baru saja berusaha merampokku. Aku tahu dia pecandu yang menyamar sebagai seorang pengemis, tapi aku tetap memberinya sejumlah uang. Kupikir, walaupun seorang pecandu, ia pasti setidaknya punya _sedikit_ saja rasa terima kasih. Tapi, tebak apa yang ia lakukan? Ia menyerangku dengan pisau! Aku menangkisnya, tapi jariku terpotong gara-gara itu. Kau harus lihat wajahnya saat jari-jariku kembali terpasang seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Aku puas sekali saat menonjok wajahnya setelah itu.

(Berga: "Er… jadi, bagian mana yang seram?")

(Luck: "Kurasa Firo belum selesai")

(Keith: "…")

_Maa_, setelah itu aku menelusuri gang-gang kecil, berusaha mencari jalan pintas untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Ennis! Aku punya firasat kalau hari itu Ennis sudah memasak makan malam yang enak, jadi aku mempercepat langkahku.

Kau tahu bagaimana gang kecil di kota ini. Gelap, beberapa becek, banyak pecandu, banyak tikus juga dan entah kenapa udara tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Rasanya bukan seperti dingin di musim dingin, tapi lebih ke dingin yang menusuk tulang, ah, kurasa aku kurang pandai menjelaskannya, tapi mungkin lebih tepat kalau kubilang…

Aku _merinding_.

Saat mempunyai tubuh seorang manusia abadi, aku berpikir aku tidak akan bisa takut pada apapun lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tewas, bahkan kalau mereka memutilasi tubuhku lalu membuangnya di berbagai negara bagian. Tapi, entah kenapa aku malah mempercepat jalanku hanya gara-gara merinding. Saat itulah, aku mendengar suara-suara…

(Berga: "Ugh, sepertinya aku butuh minum")

Awalnya, suara itu hanya terdengar seperti bisikan. Aku sempat menyangka kalau suara itu berasal dari blok apartemen di sepanjang gang, kemudian aku baru sadar kalau tidak ada satu pun lampu yang terlihat menyala dari jendela-jendela. Semuanya gelap total. Satu-satunya aroma yang bisa kucium adalah bau amis, dan suara-suara aneh itu terdengar makin jelas.

Suara itu mirip dengan suara seseorang saat kita mencekik lehernya dengan kuat. Seperti bunyi patah, diikuti dengan bunyi yang kedengaran seakan berasal dari dasar tenggorokan. Suara itu terasa makin dekat—sangat dekat, sampai kupikir suara itu berasal dari tenggorokanku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah bermasalah dengan keberanian, tapi pada malam itu, aku menemukan diriku benar-benar kesulitan untuk menoleh ke belakang, memastikan kalau tidak ada makhluk apapun yang sedang menempel di punggungku.

Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan batin yang cukup lama, aku menoleh ke belakang. _Iya iya~_ Aku langsung merasa konyol waktu tahu kalau tidak ada apapun disana. Suara itu mungkin hanya suara yang berasal dari salah satu apartemen gelap itu. Siapa yang tahu? Maka, dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan, aku kembali menoleh ke depan. Namun, aku langsung beku di tempat.

Tahu kenapa?

Suara aneh itu tiba-tiba menghilang, digantikan oleh teriakan memekik yang datang dari atas kepalaku. Teriakan itu sangat kencang dan menyakitkan telinga. Aku bahkan belum sempat menoleh ke sumber suara, ketika di depan mataku, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok wanita yang menatapku dengan wajah mengerikan. Wanita itu dalam posisi terbalik, baru saja terjun dari salah satu gedung apartemen. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kepalanya hancur menabrak tanah setelah aku menatap wajahnya yang berpapasan denganku. Kupikir, bagaimana rupa wanita itu ketika tahu ia akan mati sesaat lagi—ekspresi ngeri di wajahnya—akan selamanya tercetak dalam ingatanku.

Kau tidak melihat ekspresi seperti itu tiap hari, bahkan ketika kau adalah anggota organisasi hitam, seperti kita.

Aku menatap mayatnya, baru saja akan mengasihani wanita itu sekaligus pakaianku yang kena cipratan darah, ketika tubuh wanita itu tiba-tiba bergerak lagi. Kupikir, jangan-jangan dia manusia abadi juga. Sengaja lompat dari atas sana hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia benar-benar tidak bisa _mati_. Tapi, darahnya sama sekali tidak kembali ke tubuh wanita itu saat ia mulai bergerak.

Lengan dan kakinya memuntir ke belakang dengan cara yang paling aneh. Suara benda-benda patah yang muncul dari tubuhnya ketika ia mulai bangkit dengan posisi badan yang seluruhnya salah, terasa sangat ngilu di telingaku. Wanita itu seperti merangkak dengan empat kaki, dan kepalanya yang terbalik menatapku dalam kegelapan.

Suara-suara aneh itu muncul lagi ketika wanita itu membuka mulut. Tikus-tikus mendadak berkeliaran kesana kemari dalam jumlah banyak. Aku hanya bisa melangkah mundur ketika wanita itu mulai merangkak ke arahku—bunyi-bunyi patah itu selalu mengiringi setiap gerakannya.

Saat itulah, aku baru sadar kalau disana bukan hanya ada aku dan wanita aneh itu, serta para tikus. Ada sosok-sosok lain yang berlumuran darah, berjalan dengan kaki diseret seperti para pecandu itu. Aku berusaha melihat lebih jelas, dan sepertinya itu _memang_ para pecandu. Tubuh mereka sudah setengah busuk, anggota tubuh mereka berjatuhan satu persatu seperti boneka perca rusak ketika mereka menyeret tubuh mereka untuk mengepungku. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan mereka supaya membuka jalan untukku.

Namun, sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk dengan mereka, sampai lupa bahwa wanita yang merangkak itu juga masih mengincarku. Ketika aku berbalik lagi, wanita itu sudah berdiri dengan seluruh tubuh terpuntir. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dahiku, memaksaku untuk berhenti bergerak, sementara aku beku di tempatku berdiri.

Dari balik rambut panjangnya yang acak-acakan, wanita itu menatapku dengan penuh dendam. Tangan kanannya terasa sangat dingin di dahiku, dan itu adalah satu-satunya waktu dimana aku berpikir kalau aku pasti akan mati…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Oke, itu menyeramkan," kata Berga setelah berhasil mendapatkan segelas wine. Horor tangan kanan, atau setidaknya itulah sebutan Berga untuk salah satu proses yang bisa membuat seorang manusia abadi wafat. Apabila seorang manusia abadi meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahi manusia abadi yang lain, lalu berpikir bahwa ia ingin memakan orang itu, maka itulah akhirnya. Manusia abadi yang satu lagi akan lenyap di bawah tangan kanannya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu selanjutnya? Kau berhasil kabur? Wanita itu manusia abadi atau bukan?"

"Sudah jelas kalau cerita itu bohongan 'kan. Firo ragu tentang setting-nya di awal cerita tadi," komentar Luck sambil menawarkan segelas wine juga pada Keith dan Firo. Keith menerima tawarannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"_Iya __iya~_, kubiarkan ceritanya sampai disitu. Lebih banyak penjelasan akan menghancurkan kesan misterinya," Firo menerima gelas dari Luck sambil meniup lilinnya dengan wajah puas, "Aku menang! Kalian berhenti main kartu saat aku bercerita!"

Sementara Berga meneriakkan berbagai sumpah serapah, Luck hanya tertawa pelan sambil menenggak wine-nya dengan ekspresi tenang. Berga adalah satu-satunya yang meninggalkan permainan kartu mereka di tengah-tengah karena terlalu asyik mendengarkan cerita Firo. Luck keluar di tengah jalan semata-mata karena permainan sempurna dari Keith. Di atas meja tempat Keith meletakkan kartu-kartunya, telah terpajang lima buah kartu joker dengan cantiknya.

"Apa yang kulewatkan?" Mr. Tick tiba-tiba muncul dengan seringai lebarnya. Entah kapan ia kembali dari toilet, tapi gunting besar yang kini sudah bersih dari darah itu telah kembali berada di tangannya.

"Firo baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya," Luck menuangkan wine lagi ke dalam gelasnya sendiri.

"Sayang sekali, Mr. Tick. Padahal kupikir kau akan suka ceritaku," kata Firo, masih dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan di wajahnya, "Ah, bagaimana kalau kau yang bercerita sekarang? Kupikir masih ada sisa dua lilin"

"Asal itu tidak melibatkan tangan kanan, kurasa aku masih tahan," gumam Berga.

Luck yang tampaknya mulai tertarik dengan budaya berbagi cerita seram ini ikut menimpali, "Apakah kau juga punya persediaan cerita seram, Mr. Tick?"

"Aku punya, tapi," Mr. Tick mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa aku harus menyelesaikan urusan pria yang di dalam itu dulu. Kalau darahnya lebih kering dari sekarang, aku bisa repot"

Maka, Mr. Tick pun mohon diri dan kembali ke balik pintu kayu itu. Hari masih belum terlalu malam, jadi Firo memutuskan untuk menantang Gandor bersaudara untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang lebih seram dari kisah ambigunya—jelas usahanya itu hampir mustahil karena Luck lebih berminat untuk jadi pendengar, Berga hanya tahu cerita-cerita tentang kekerasan (banyak darah dan sebagainya. Seram sih, tapi sama sekali tidak melibatkan unsur supranatural atau semacamnya), dan Keith hampir tidak pernah bicara lebih dari lima kata.

Pembicaraan pun beralih ke soal-soal remeh tentang perkembangan organisasi Martillo tempat Firo bergabung dan organisasi Gandor sendiri, bagaimana perbedaan bisnis sekarang dan bisnis dahulu. Di tengah pembicaraan santai itu, Mr. Tick kembali muncul dan menghampiri Luck.

"Maaf, tuan Luck. Tapi, kalau aku boleh bertanya…"

Luck menoleh padanya dan balik bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau sudah menyuruh orang lain untuk membereskan pecandu itu? Aku tidak menemukan mayatnya dimanapun"

Ketiga Gandor bersaudara dan Firo langsung bertukar tatapan.

"Aku yakin aku melihatnya tergeletak _mati_ di balik pintu saat kau pertama keluar tadi"

"Yeah, aku juga. Ada kemungkinan dia kabur? Kalau ya, biar aku yang melacaknya. Kubuat dia tidak bisa jalan lagi dengan tinjuku. Itu kalau memang dia belum mati"

"…"

"Mr. Tick, kau yakin dia sudah mati saat kau meninggalkannya tadi? Tidak ada kemungkinan dia _belum_ mati?" Luck berusaha memastikan lagi, karena ia sendiri juga memiliki keyakinan yang sama dengan Firo. Ia melihat kilasan tubuh tak bernyawa itu di balik pintu beberapa saat lalu. Kalaupun si pecandu itu masih hidup, ia tidak percaya kalau pecandu itu bisa lolos dari ruang 'penyiksaan' tanpa terdeteksi oleh mata para Gandor dan Firo. Mata mereka ada disana bukan untuk pajangan—tapi bisa jadi begitu, kalau si pecandu sekarat itu benar-benar melarikan diri di bawah hidung mereka.

Mr. Tick menggeleng pelan, "Aku yakin meninggalkannya disana saat aku ke toilet tadi. Dia juga masih disitu saat aku kembali mengambil guntingku. Pastinya, dalam keadaan setengah mati begitu dia tidak bisa kabur begitu saja?"

Semua langsung terdiam sambil menatap kartu poker yang berserakan di meja. Tidak ada yang bicara tentang kemungkinan bahwa pecandu itu juga manusia abadi. Maiza Avaro-manusia abadi yang terlibat pada perjanjian iblis di tahun 1700-an—telah memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi _Grand__ Panacea_ yang diproduksi setelah musuhnya, Szilard Quates, mati di bawah tangan kanan Firo.

"Mungkin, wanita aneh itu yang mengambilnya. Dia mau menambah pasukan zombie pecandu-nya," kalimat Firo memecah keheningan. Luck langsung tertawa kecil karena kalimat itu.

"Jadi, maksudmu wanita itu benar-benar ada?" Berga menanggapi Firo dengan serius. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan tampang polos. Kebenaran cerita yang baru saja ia ceritakan tadi, hanya Firo saja yang tahu.

"Sudahlah, ini hanya tentang seorang pecandu. Terserah mau dia kabur atau jadi mayat hidup. Kalau lukanya seperti itu, mustahil dia bisa bertahan lama," kata Luck saat tawanya berhenti. Dia memang marah saat pecandu itu mengiris lehernya sampai nyaris putus, tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, ia sudah membuang-buang emosinya untuk seorang pecandu yang tak berharga.

Jadi, begitulah. Kejadian hilangnya mayat (atau mungkin bukan) seorang pecandu dari ruang 'penyiksaan' Mr. Tick diselesaikan dengan anggapan bahwa mayat itu bahkan tidak terlalu berharga untuk diributkan. Firo pamit pulang ketika hari makin malam. Gandor bersaudara bermain poker bersama dengan Mr. Tick sampai larut. Hari itu berakhir seperti biasa.

Namun, sampai sekarang pun tidak satu pun dari manusia abadi itu sadar, bahwa jika keberadaan manusia yang keabadiannya berasal dari ramuan Sang Iblis itu mungkin, maka itu berarti bahwa kemungkinan tentang adanya makhluk-makhluk mistis di luar sana sama sekali bukan nol persen. Termasuk zombie. Atau wanita yang tubuhnya terpuntir.

… … …

Yah, mungkin satu-satunya yang sadar adalah Keith Gandor. Itu karena, di tengah-tengah komentar Firo dan yang lainnya tentang mayat si pecandu, Keith mengatakan sesuatu dalam sebuah gumaman yang amat pelan—saking pelannya hingga tidak satu pun dari mereka mendengar suara yang memang jarang ia gunakan.

"…_tapi, aku melihatnya menyeringai padaku,"_

**_._**

_**.**  
><em>

**END**


End file.
